Queen of Hearts
by 73stargazer
Summary: This is a follow-up story to "Cold Feet". I hadn't intended to expand on that, but my muse had other ideas. And experience has proven that I'm best to just hand over the reigns to my muse and let her roam free. They both want her. She wants them both. How many hearts will break? One, two, three? Or perhaps four?
1. Chapter 1

Queen of Hearts

Synopsis:

This is a follow-up story to "Cold Feet". I hadn't intended to expand on that, but my muse had other ideas. And experience has proven that I'm best to just hand over the reigns to my muse and let her roam free.

They both want her. She wants them both. How many hearts will break? One, two, three? Or perhaps four?

* So, takes place in 2348. Makes Beverly about 23 and Picard about 42 (if I'm going with canon dates).

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS, its parents and affiliates. Just taking the characters out for a jaunt around the galaxy, I warrant they will be returned in the same condition I borrowed them.

Part 1

"How long are you here?" Perched on the sofa in her tiny apartment in the off-campus residence outside the Academy in San Francisco, Beverly refills Picard's wine glass on the small coffee table in front of them. Her classes completed hours ago, Beverly had changed into leggings and a simple knee-length knit dress. She tucks her legs underneath her, giving Picard her undivided attention.

"We're leaving in the morning. I was only here to pick up the additional crew transferring to the Stargazer," explains Picard, accepting the proffered glass. "I am sorry Jack couldn't come, even for a short visit. He did pass along his regrets."

Souring, Beverly takes a long swig from her own glass of wine.

"He asked me to give you a note he wrote," Picard elaborates, watching her mood turn south. "I…uh…I have it in my case." Setting his glass on the table in front of them, Picard purses his lips. "What's wrong?" He had had to hitch a ride to Earth in order to coordinate receiving a few new transferred crew to the _Stargazer._ Tomorrow he and the new crew would be taking a shuttle to rendezvous with his ship. However, his best friend and shipmate, Jack Crusher, had been required to remain on the _Stargazer_ while Picard had made the journey. Jack had wanted to visit his new bride, a medical student at the Academy, but unfortunately the timing wouldn't permit him. Jack had requested Picard check in on Beverly and deliver a message. So, Beverly had invited Picard over for dinner in her small residence before Picard left Earth to return to the ship tomorrow.

Downing her wine, Beverly rolls her eyes. "That's awfully sweet of him."

"You're upset?" surmises Picard, confused.

Depositing her glass next to his on the coffee table, Beverly fixes Picard with a pointed glare. "Upset? I haven't seen my husband since our wedding, Jean-Luc."

Face falling, Picard begins to understand Beverly's frustration. "Ah. I see. Well, uh…I'm sure Jack will arrange his next shore leave and come visit you. And, if our schedules permit, you may come visit on the _Stargazer_."

"I asked Jack about that!" retorts Beverly bitterly. "He can't take another shore leave for months. And, he isn't sure yet when I can come visit you."

Frowning, Jean-Luc exhales. "Well, hopefully you can coordinate something soon, Beverly."

Inching closer to him on the sofa, Beverly rests her hand on Jean-Luc's knee. "It's not just that I can't see Jack. I never hear from him. He promised we'd be in constant subspace communication. He never calls, never sends me messages. Some days I wonder if we're really married. One of my girlfriends forgot I was actually married!"

Sighing, Jean-Luc covers her hand with his. "Beverly, I'm sure that must be frustrating, but…"

"Jean-Luc," Beverly whines, squeezing his thigh. "This isn't right. I shouldn't have…I…I think I made a mistake."

Eyes dilating as Beverly looks at him with wide, open blue eyes, Jean-Luc shakes his head. "No."

Biting her lip, Beverly's eyes well with unshed tears. "I'm so lonely, Jean-Luc. It hurts."

Squeezing her hand, Jean-Luc sighs. "I'm so sorry, Beverly. I know it must be terribly difficult."

Forcing back her tears, Beverly takes a shaky breath and trails her free hand up Jean-Luc's chest, over his uniform. "I'm so glad you're here tonight, Jean-Luc."

Breath hitching in his throat, Jean-Luc's pulse quickens as Beverly's fingers fumble with the fastener around his right breast. "Beverly…."

Peeling the uniform back from his shoulders, Beverly shakes her head. "Shsh. It's okay."

Heart pounding against her chest, Beverly's cheeks redden. She's sad and angry and hurt and tired of being alone. She's twenty-three years-old and she never sees her new groom. It's not right. She loves Jack. She knows she can't hurt or betray Jack, but Jean-Luc is her friend. A friend that, admittedly, she is attracted to. And, she knows he's attracted to her. Jean-Luc has had a thing for her since they met and, secretly, a part of her has enjoyed watching him watch her. She knows it's wrong. But, her marriage feels all wrong. And Jean-Luc feels so right. And right now she doesn't know what's wrong and what's right and what she wants. All she knows is she wants Jean-Luc, and she wants him now.

Stilling her hands, Jean-Luc shakes his head. "No. Beverly, we can't."

Freeing her hands, Beverly straddles his legs, cupping his neck, her eyes boring into his. "Please, Jean-Luc. I'm here all alone every night and I'm lonely."

Groaning, Jean-Luc grips her forearms, his skin warming beneath her touch. "Please, Beverly. You have a husband, whom you love."

Whimpering, Beverly slides his uniform jacket off and discard it on the floor. "My husband isn't here. You are. I want you."

Closing his eyes, Jean-Luc hisses as Beverly's hands turn to unfastening his trousers. "Beverly, we mustn't. Think of Jack." Jean-Luc rationally knows he has to stop her. He can't be carrying on with his friend's wife. But, this young woman whom he is absolutely crazy about is lonely and she's coming onto him. Jean-Luc's brain clouds with desire, making it difficult to concentrate.

Beverly peppers a trail of hot kisses down his abdomen, slipping her hand down his briefs as she slowly slides his trousers down his legs. "All I can think about is having you inside me."

Grunting, Jean-Luc's resolve crumbles as Beverly strokes his growing erection, slipping his briefs down to join his pants laying abandoned on the floor. "Beverly…."

Bestowing a fleeting kiss to his chest, Beverly slides back up to kneel between his legs on the sofa.

Trembling, Jean-Luc cradles the side of her face, his face plagued in torment. "Beverly?"

Brushing her lips over his, Beverly grins. "Captain, I'm a little over-dressed."

Dropping a hand to her waist, Jean-Luc gazes questioningly into her eyes, slowly, gradually lifting the hem of her dress up her torso. He wants this, wants her like he's never wanted anything in his entire life. It had probably been a year since he had been introduced to the Beverly Howard, and Jean-Luc had spent every day since fantasizing about what it would be like to hold her, touch her, taste her. But, she had always been his best friend's, and he had chastised himself for even dreaming of the young woman that he could never have. And now, now she's giving herself to him freely and it's all too good and all too much.

Beverly tugs her dress off the rest of the way, tossing it carelessly onto the floor in a heap among Picard's uniform and underclothes.

"You're certain?" asks Jean-Luc tentatively, fingertips lightly grazing her ribs.

Bobbing her head, Beverly shimmies out of her leggings and toes out of her socks.

"God, Beverly, you're beautiful." Jean-Luc grabs her waist and pulls her in for a probing kiss. He slips his hands around her back and unclasps her bra, sliding it down and off.

"Yes…" moans Beverly in encouragement when Jean-Luc palms her breast, kneading it in his hand.

Already hot, Jean-Luc tweaks her nipple between his fingers as their tongues duet, his bulging erection trapped between them.

Breaking off, Beverly places a fleeting kiss to his lips, her hand ghosting around his navel as she attempts to regain her breath. "Sit back."

Panting, Jean-Luc watches as Beverly sinks to her knees on the floor in front of the sofa. First Beverly spreads his thighs, offering Jean-Luc a wicked grin as she takes his throbbing erection in her hand.

"Beverly…"groans Jean-Luc, reaching for her shoulders.

Stroking his shaft firmly, Beverly looks up at him devilishly. "Just relax, Captain. Doctor's orders."

"Merde, Beverly," sighs Jean-Luc, observing her through half-lidded eyes as Beverly runs the tip of her nose from the base of his rock hard penis to the head, then reverses, nuzzling around his testicles.

As a bead of pearl appears, Beverly scoops it with the point of her tongue, causing Jean-Luc to hiss between his teeth. Taking his pulsating member in hand, Beverly flicks her tongue over his head, giving extra attention to the rim and the sensitive

frenulum. Wetting the entire glans, Beverly slides her lips over his head, allowing her questing tongue to explore the slit. She repeats this move, squeezing his shaft firmly. Casting a glance up over her lashes, Beverly thrills at the sight of this straight-laced captain coming undone, his mouth ajar, his head lolling backwards, awash in a sea of sensation. Invigorated, Beverly takes him inch by inch, slowly and carefully into her hot mouth until his entire cock is engulfed. With her free hand she gently squeezes his testicles.

With a thin sheen of sweat covering his body, Jean-Luc groans continuously, threading his fingers through Beverly's hair, his hips gently bucking. "Oh, merde, Beverly…"

Taking his cue, Beverly grasps his iron hard cock firmly , scraping her teeth along his shaft as she rhythmically strokes and sucks. One hand gently tugging

down his testicles, Beverly drives him to the brink.

"Yes. Oh, merde. Yes, Beverly…" Grunting, Jean-Luc grips her hair tightly, stretching his legs as he swells in her mouth.

Tasting his salty fluid, Beverly knows his release is imminent. Continuing her almost tortuous cadence with her mouth and hand, Beverly releases his testicles and reaches behind them into the space between his sac and anus and presses her knuckle into the soft, sensitive flesh.

"Oh, Beverly!" Arching up from the sofa, Jean-Luc tugs her hair, his entire body trembling. Penis stiffening and, as Beverly continues to suck him, Jean-Luc releases entirely, squirting his essence into her mouth. Groaning continuously, Jean-Luc pumps, every emission accompanied by a thrust of his hips as he rides out his powerful release. With a last sigh, Jean-Luc relinquishes his grip on her head,

and she feels all of the tension leave his body as he relaxes back against the sofa cushion. Gently releasing him, Beverly kisses along his waning erection, caressing his thighs.

Finally having caught his breath, Jean-Luc sighs, reaching for Beverly's shoulders. "Beverly…"

Slowly rising, Beverly grins, crawling onto the sofa beside him.

Grabbing for her waist, Jean-Luc pulls Beverly into his lap. "Beverly, you are fantastic."

Smirking, Beverly snakes her arms around his shoulders. "You satisfied with that performance, Captain?"

Capturing her lips in a hard kiss, Jean-Luc takes her breast in his hand, roughly kneading it.

Returning the kiss with ardour, Beverly holds his neck.

Without disengaging, Jean-Luc tugs Beverly's panties down her legs, his tongue dancing with hers. Beverly shifts her legs to afford him the chance to roll them down her legs, and Jean-Luc flings them onto the floor with the rest of their discarded clothing.

"Lay back," commands Jean-Luc, pecking her nose before grabbing her hips and manoeuvring Beverly flat on her back on the sofa.

Pulsing, Beverly watches in anticipation as Jean-Luc straddles her legs and lowers his head to her chest. Palming one breast, he rubs his thumb over her pert nipple. Jean-Luc glides his tongue over her other nipple, circling the taut nub in a figure eight pattern. Beverly holds his head, pulling him tighter to her chest as he sucks her nipple between his lips and continues to massage her other breast.

"Yes…" purrs Beverly, running a hand down his back.

Trailing his hand down her abdomen, Jean-Luc makes Beverly quiver. His lips follow, blazing a hot, wet trail down the centre of her body right to her core. Jean-Luc inserts two fingers, parting her already slick folds.

"You're so wet, "Jean-Luc growls, nipping her hip as he begins to leisurely pump his fingers in and out.

Biting her lip, Beverly's hand covers her breast, watching Jean-Luc through her eyelashes. "You're teasing."

"Patience," orders Jean-Luc with a teasingly lilt, increasing the pressure of his thrusting fingers as he kisses her inner thigh.

Mewling, Beverly grasps for his head. "Touch me, Jean-Luc. Please…"

Thoroughly satisfied with himself, Jean-Luc glides his tongue over her clitoris, finally affording Beverly the contact she had been craving.

Crying out, Beverly arches her hips, gripping his head as Jean-Luc slides his tongue in a figure eight pattern over her clit. "Oh, yes. Jean-Luc…"

Holding her hip with one hand, Jean-Luc pumps his fingers rhythmically as he massages her clit with his tongue.

Gyrating her hips, Beverly moans continuously, skin ablaze and tingling with raw desire. "Jean-Luc, please…"

Unable to resist her plea, Jean-Luc decides to coax her over the edge. He takes her bloated nub between his teeth and sucks forcefully as his fingers thrust, and it's her entire undoing.

"Jean-Luc!" Screaming out his name, Beverly grabs his shoulders, bucking her hips against his mouth and hand.

Slowly, gently Jean-Luc withdraws his fingers as Beverly rides out her powerful climax. Easing her backside onto the sofa, he kisses a trail up her body as she catches her breath. Jean-Luc parts her lips with his index finger and plunges his tongue deep into her hot mouth.

Moaning, Beverly wraps her arms around his neck. "You're amazing."

Cupping her cheek, Jean-Luc stares heatedly into her eyes, his hazel eyes dark with desire. "Beverly, I want you so bad it hurts. If you're going to say 'No", say 'No'. This is the point of no return."

Rubbing her pelvis against his turgid erection trapped between them, Beverly sucks his bottom lip. "We're not going back. I want you, Jean-Luc. Now."

Pausing, Jean-Luc takes a steadying breath, stealing himself. Beverly pecks his chin before slowly manoeuvring him onto his back. While she would love to have Jean-Luc plunder her hard, Beverly already knows their union will be short-lived. They're both so would up she knows they'll come undone quickly. She anticipates the best way to prolong their intimacy would be for her to assume control and jump on top of him.

At first surprised, Jean-Luc grins as Beverly straddles his waist, bending down to kiss him passionately. Jean-Luc returns the kiss with equal vigour, running his hands down the length of her.

Tossing her head back, Beverly grinds her pelvis against him, wetting his penis in

the process. Jean-Luc cradles her face in his hands, kissing her again. Beverly raises herself up and takes his rock hard cock in her hand hand, slowly lowering herself on his turgid length. Gasping, Beverly adjusts as Jean-Luc settles in.

Gazing heatedly into her eyes, Jean-Luc traces her bottom lip with his tongue. "You're so beautiful."

Beverly plants a kiss to his lips, resting her forehead against his. "You feel so good."

Growling, Jean-Luc grips her hips, encouraging her to move. Beverly raises herself slowly, letting him slide through her wet heat , feeling his contours, his rock hard length. She lowers just as slowly, and Jean-Luc groans as she repeats her movement, finding a rhythm. Sweating, their breathing becomes ragged as their hearts beat wildly.

Caught up in the sensation, Jean-Luc is still amazed that she's here, that they're even sharing this moment. He massages her breast , leaning up to steal a kiss. "Merde, Beverly. I won't last long if you keep this up."

Returning the kiss, Beverly braces her hands on his shoulders. "It's okay. I'm right there with you."

Jean-Luc wishes he could prolong this moment, never wanting to let Beverly out of his arms. At the same time, he can't hold out, every fibre of his being is screaming for release. As she rides him faster, Jean-Luc thinks he'll explode. Gripping her hips painfully, he pulls Beverly forcefully down, arching his hips to meet hers. With a strangled cry, Beverly digs her nails into his shoulders when Jean-Luc repeats the action, plunging into her purposefully. Mewling, Beverly throws her head back as Jean-Luc plunders her, taking them ever closer to the brink.

"Yes! Please, Jean-Luc. Now!" screams Beverly, surrendering entirely, no longer able to maintain control.

Feeling her internal muscles contract around him, Jean-Luc moves a hand to Beverly's core and massages her clit, sending her into a shuddering orgasm, her rhythmic clenching coaxing him into his own euphoric release. Arching up from the sofa, Jean-Luc clutches her tightly to him, crying out her name.

As the waves of Beverly's cataclysmic climax reverberate and her heart calms, Beverly tenderly kisses Jean-Luc's scalp, catching her breath. Enveloping his arms around her lower back, Jean-Luc peppers her chest in lazy kisses. Sighing, Beverly relaxes, laying her head against his chest.

Jean-Luc kisses her hair, his hands stroking her backside. "Are you alright?"

Kissing the overheated skin of his, Beverly rubs his hip. "Great."

"Would you like anything? Water, something to eat?" suggests Jean-Luc, bringing a hand up to toy in her damp, tangled hair.

Giggling, Beverly massages around his navel. "I'm sorry, Jean-Luc. I should get up and take care of you. I'm a terrible hostess."

"No. Please don't move," requests Jean-Luc, squeezing her buttocks. "You're perfect."

Closing her eyes, Beverly stifles a yawn. "Okay. Just wanna take good care of you."

Jean-Luc smiles into her hair as Beverly succumbs to sleep. Letting out a long sigh, he stretches against the sofa. Over-sensitized, emotional and spent, his own heavy eyes drift closed. Jean-Luc instantly surrenders to sleep, blanketed by Beverly's body atop of his.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Feeling soft, moist lips against her collarbone, Beverly gradually rouses, her lips curving into a smile.

Kneeling on the edge of the bed in Beverly's tiny bedroom in the small off-campus residence, Jean-Luc peppers kisses along her neck, one hand softly caressing her abdomen as the other peels back the bedsheets.

Moaning in delight and protest to the cool air licking her exposed chest, Beverly's eyes flutter open. Momentarily surprised, Beverly gasps, her eyes dilating.

"It's alright," soothes Jean-Luc, rubbing her hip beneath the bed sheets.

Relaxing, Beverly exhales deeply, the memories of the previous night flashing through her mind, instantaneously rousing her consciousness.

"I'm sorry." Jean-Luc leans over to brush his lips against hers. "I didn't want to disturb you, but I thought you'd be uncomfortable on the sofa."

Shifting up, Beverly puts a hand on his chest, covered in his uniform. "I'm sorry. I fell asleep. Did you sleep?"

Nodding, Jean-Luc takes her other hand. "Oh, yes. Quite well. I woke up a while ago. I took a stroll down the street to that little cafe. I got breakfast. Would you like to come sit and have coffee?"

Glancing at the chronometer, Beverly stretches her arm over her head. "Jean-Luc, it's…seven. You…got breakfast? Why didn't you use my replicator?"

Smirking, Jean-Luc shakes his head and tugs Beverly up and off of the bed. "I'm on Earth. I want the real thing." He takes Beverly's terrycloth bathrobe that he had collected from her minuscule washroom and slips it over her shoulders. "I promise you won't be disappointed."

Barefoot, Beverly follows his lead through to the small counter space and table that pass for a kitchen, securing the sash on her robe.

"This cafe has the best pastries in San Francisco. Have you been?" Jean-Luc retrieves a paper bag and two large coffees in paper cups off of the counter and hands one of the cups to Beverly.

Accepting the proffered coffee, Beverly smiles gratefully and gestures to the sofa. "No. I haven't. I mean, I usually have a simple breakfast."

"You're in for a treat," promises Picard, perching on the sofa. He puts his coffee and the bag on the coffee table in front of him and unwraps a pastry from the bag as Beverly settles in beside him on the sofa.

Smiling lightly, Beverly's shoulder brushes his as she tilts forward to take stock of the breakfast Picard had brought back, setting her coffee on the coffee table. "Oh, that looks good."

Jean-Luc tears off a piece of a cherry danish and rotates to face her directly. Grinning, he brings the bite-sized piece of danish to her lips and commands, "Open your mouth."

Surprised but intrigued, Beverly complies, parting her lips. Jean-Luc slips the small morsel onto her tongue, and Beverly scoops it into her mouth. Entirely satisfied, Jean-Luc smirks, grazing her bottom lip with his thumb.

"Mmmm. Delicious," hums Beverly, skimming her tongue over his thumb.

Playful, Jean-Luc drops his thumb to stroke her cheek. "Would you like to try more?"

"I'll try anything," answers Beverly teasingly, playing along, resting one hand on his thigh.

Jean-Luc reaches over to the coffee table and retrieves another pastry from the paper bag, placing it on a napkin on the table. Enthralled, Beverly watches as Jean-Luc breaks off a chunk of a butter croissant, a real chocolate layer dribbling out of the core of the pastry.

Raising the piece of chocolate croissant to her lips, Jean-Luc leans in almost close enough to brush noses. "I hope you like it a little sweet and sticky."

Beverly devours the morsel of croissant, swirling her tongue around the tip of Jean-Luc's chocolate-stained finger. Letting out a small groan of pleasure, Jean-Luc drops his free hand to her waist.

"Mmm, my favourite," moans Beverly against Jean-Luc's lips. "I'll lick it all up."

A low growl escaping his lips, Jean-Luc draws her onto his lap.

Giggling, Beverly wraps her legs around his waist, brushes her pelvis against Jean-Luc's. "You hungry, Captain?"

"Famished," hisses Jean-Luc, gripping her hips, claiming her lips in a greedy kiss.

Throwing her arms around his neck, Beverly is lost to the sensations, her body abuzz as Jean-Luc's tongue plunders her mouth and his already growing erection presses against her core. She can hardly formulate a rational thought and is powerless against her conflicting emotions, until the chirping of his communicator badge startles her out of her spell.

Caught off guard, Picard grumbles, disengaging and loosening his hold on Beverly's waist as she gazes up at him wide-eyes and alarmed. Putting up his index finger, Picard nods assuringly.

"Picard here," answers Picard, tapping his comm badge and straightening on the sofa.

Blushing, Beverly disentangles herself, sitting next to Picard as an officer across the comm links advises Picard that they will be ready to meet his transferred officers in one hour.

"Acknowledged, Lieutenant. One hour. Picard out." Picard ends the comm link, frowning apologetically at Beverly.

"You're going?" Beverly states, rather than asks. Blinking rapidly, she realizes that he has to leave, and this entire affair will be over.

Sighing heavily, Jean-Luc takes Beverly's hand between his, rubbing her fingers. "I'm afraid it's time."

"I'm, I'm sorry, Beverly. I don't want to leave." If Picard had it his way, he'd stay here forever and prolong this fantasy.

Swallowing the hard lump in her throat, Beverly feels hot tears sting her eyes. "No, it's okay. You have to go back to the ship. And, I have to go back to Jack."

Face falling, Jean-Luc detests the look of remorse flicking through her eyes. "Beverly…"

Standing off of the sofa, Beverly averts her eyes. "Go, Jean-Luc."

Taking her elbow in his hand, Jean-Luc studies her grief-stricken face, struggling not to cry, looking at the door so as to avoid his eyes. "Beverly, please. Let's talk about this."

"I don't want to talk," sniffles Beverly, every ounce of will fighting to keep her tears at bay.

"Beverly," sighs Jean-Luc frustratedly, tugging her elbow, pulling her flush to his chest. "Tell me what you want to do now."

Cracking, Beverly chokes out a sob, hand flying to her face. "I don't know!"

Wrapping one hand around her back, Jean-Luc sighs, pulling her hand away from her face with the other. "Beverly…"

Burying her face in his neck, Beverly sobs. "Oh, God, Jean-Luc. What have I done?"

Kissing her hair, Jean-Luc rubs her back. "It's okay, Beverly."

"I've ruined everything!" cries Beverly, staining Jean-Luc's uniform in tears.

Rubbing circles across her back, Jean-Luc shakes his head. "It's going to be fine, Beverly."

Tilting back, Beverly shakes her head in bewilderment. "Yeah? You wanna tell your best friend that you just slept with his wife?"

Wounded, Jean-Luc feels a chill reverberate down his spine.

Clutching her chest, Beverly hangs her head. "I'm sorry. I…I just don't know where to go from here."

Inhaling sharply, Jean-Luc enfolds her in his arms, dropping a tender kiss to her forehead. "I know where I'd like to go from here."

Glancing up, Beverly is curious, resting her left on his chest. "What?"

Smiling, Jean-Luc takes her left hand in his and toys with the gold band on her ring finger. "Leave Jack. Come with me. Please."

Flabbergasted, Beverly's jaw drops. "Jean-Luc…"

"Please, Beverly," begs, Jean-Luc, clutching her close. "We'd be incredible together. I want you so badly. I'd do anything to make you happy. Just, please give me a chance."

Heart palpitating wildly against her chest, Beverly flushes hot, overwhelmed. "Oh, God, Jean-Luc. I…I want you, too. But, but…I also want Jack. I…I can't just…leave him! I can't destroy our marriage. We made vows!"

"Beverly," intones Jean-Luc seriously. "You broke those vows last night."

Whimpering, Beverly bites her lip, averting her eyes to the ground.

Tilting her chin up to look at him, Jean-Luc searches for her eyes. "You can't have both of us, Beverly."

Warms tears cascading down her cheeks, Beverly gazes helplessly into Jean-Luc's hazel eyes. "I don't know what I want."

Thoroughly conflicted and truthfully disappointed, Jean-Luc sighs in resignation, releasing his hold on her. "I had best be on my way."

Sniffling, Beverly steps out of his arms, almost wincing at the loss of contact.

"I'll call you once I'm back on the _Stargazer_ ," Jean-Luc promises, making for the door to her suite.

Barefoot, Beverly pads across the tiny open-concept room to the door, where Picard is gathering his case into his hand.

"Jean-Luc, I….I just don't know," whispers Beverly desperately, plagued in turmoil. "I…I was so lonely, full of so many doubts about my marriage."

Raking his eyes over her, Jean-Luc's lips are set in a tight line. "I'm sorry if you're conflicted, Beverly. I'm sorry if you regret our actions last night. I don't regret it."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Beverly trembles.

Jean-Luc takes a step forward, leaning in to peck Beverly's lips. "I'm here when you want to talk."

Gazing at him with watery eyes, Beverly nods.

With a fleeting look back, Picard slips out of the door and into the corridor of the apartment building, leaving Beverly alone with nothing but her self-loathing.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Heart palpitating wildly against her chest, Beverly sweats, anxious as she fidgets in her chair at the large casual restaurant on the station upon seeing a server lead Picard to her table at the back of the room.

Studying Beverly cautiously, Picard nods his appreciation to the server and walks over to Beverly, taking the seat at the small table opposite her.

"What can I get you to drink, sir?" the Andorian server inquires of Picard.

"Oh, uh…I'm fine, thank you," responds Picard dismissively, his eyes glued on Beverly.

Nodding, the server backs away, leaving the couple in awkward silence.

Appraising Beverly in her standard cadet uniform, Jean-Luc's eyes narrow. "What's wrong? What are you doing here?"

Bracing herself for the conversation she had been dreading, Beverly strings her hands together over the table. "I came to surprise Jack."

Skeptical, Jean-Luc furrows his brows. "What do you mean?" He had received a private message from Beverly not five minutes prior demanding his immediate presence at the station's restaurant, stating that she needed to see him urgently. Picard had been entirely alarmed, worried that something was wrong. Picard hadn't seen Beverly in six weeks since he had left Earth, and the two had hardly spoken in the interim. Picard had attempted to call her multiple times, but Beverly hadn't been overly chatty. She had told him that she needed some space to work through what had happened, and asked that he give her some time to reflect. Disgruntled, Picard had reluctantly obliged,unable to do anything else. So, a few minutes prior when Beverly had contacted him out of the blue to ask that she meet him at the restaurant on the station where the _Stargazer_ is docked for a week undergoing maintenance, Picard had been shocked and quite concerned.

"I hitched a shuttle to come surprise Jack with a visit while you're docked," explains Beverly, her voice shaking as she attempts to meet Picard's eyes. "I…uh…I needed to talk with you first, before I go find Jack."

"You're ready to talk?" Leaning in, Picard drowns out the voices of the other patrons, focusing on Beverly. He's displeased to see dark lines under her eyes, and reaches for her trembling hand. "Have you thought about us?"

Retracting her hand, Beverly winces. "No, Jean-Luc. There's no 'us'."

Face falling, Jean-Luc appraises her face. "What?"

Finally meeting his gaze, Beverly's eyes well with hot tears. "I'm pregnant."

Jaw dropping, Picard gapes at her, dumbfounded.

Inhaling a shaky breath, Beverly withholds a sob. "I just wanted you to hear it from me first, and not Jack."

Lips set in a line, Picard tingles, so many emotions competing for expression. "It's mine?"

"Jean-Luc…" pleads Beverly, hanging her head.

Eyes flashing, Picard grows angry. "It's mine?"

Hot tears cascading down her cheeks, Beverly looks up to meet Jean-Luc's piercing gaze. "Yes."

Slamming his fist on the table, Picard averts his eyes, cursing. "Merde, Beverly."

Beverly jumps as patrons seated at the table beside them pause in their conversation to afford them a curious glance.

Palming his face, Picard sighs deeply. "I'm sorry."

"Please, Jean-Luc," whispers Beverly, leaning over the table. "You must keep your voice down."

Inhaling sharply, Picard studies her carefully. "You're ashamed of what we did, so you reckon you'll pass this baby off as Jack's and no one will be the wiser?"

Sniffling, Beverly shakes her head. "Look, I'm sorry, Jean-Luc. I…I care about you more than anything, but…"

"You do?" questions Picard, raising an eyebrow. "If you care, why won't you be honest?"

Swallowing the hard lump in her throat, Beverly swipes at the tear tracks on her cheek. "We can't carry on, Jean-Luc. I'm…I'm not just a student figuring out where my career is taking me. I'm going to be a mother now. My child needs the best life possible."

"And, you think that's with Jack?" surmises Picard, folding his arms crossly over his chest.

Swallowing a sob, Beverly gazes at him helplessly. "I'm sorry, Jean-Luc. But, I'm married!"

Taking in a long breath, Picard shakes his head. He leans in and grabs Beverly's hand on top of the table. "To hell with Jack. To hell with your marriage. Come with me. I want you, and I want this baby."

Her resolve crumbling, Beverly sobs, bowing her head.

The Andorian server reappears, looking at Beverly in concern. "Miss, can I get you anything?"

Quieting, Beverly regards the server grimly. "Yeah. A time machine."

Puzzled, the server looks to Picard.

Standing out of her chair, Beverly collects her travel case from the floor beside her chair, attempting to compose herself. "I have to go."

"Beverly," protests Picard, standing up to follow her as she begins to meander through the restaurant.

Picard chases her out the door and into the promenade, where he catches up and grabs her elbow. "Beverly, please."

Whipping around, Beverly grimaces. "Please, Jean-Luc. I know this isn't easy, but I think it's right. We were wrong. I need to make this right now."

Thoroughly riled, Picard shakes his head, running his hand up her arm. "No. We could be together. I'll make it work. I promise. We can tell Jack together."

Tears stinging in the back of her eyes, Beverly frowns ruefully. "No, Jean-Luc. I'm going to go…going to…going to surprise him with the good news."

Letting out a frustrated growl, Picard nearly cries as Beverly retracts her arm, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Dammit, Beverly…"

Laying her hand on his cheek, Beverly leans in to place a fleeting kiss to his lips, crushing his spirit and dreams. "Goodbye, Jean-Luc."

PAGE BREAK

"Well, I need to finish school first. Then get an internship." Beverly lays curled up in Jack's arms on the sofa in Jack's tiny quarters aboard the _Stargazer_. She had delivered the good news, and Jack had been over the moon, not only to see her, but to learn that he was going to be a father.

"We'll figure it all out," Jack assures her, brushing Beverly's hair away from her shoulders as she lays with her back against his chest. "It won't be long before there will be a whole line of ships where families can serve together. We can get posted together."

"Yeah, maybe," replies Beverly forlornly.

Kissing her hair, Jack lays a hand on her midsection. "Why aren't you excited, babe?"

Forcing a smile, Beverly rotates, splaying her hand on Jack's chest. "I'm sorry. I am. I guess I'm just a little tired. Long journey."

"That's okay." Jack kisses her cheek. "How about we go to bed? We've got a lot of catching up to do, and celebrating."

Closing her eyes, Beverly stifles a sigh. She had made her bed. Now it's time to lie in it.

PAGE BREAK

"I'm sorry I'm late." beams Jack, clapping Picard's back as he walks up behind him in the engine room.

Startled, Picard nearly jumps over the console he had been inspecting. "That's alright."

"Was up late last night. Ya know, catching up with Beverly," teases Jack, playfully nudging Picard with his elbow as he punches in a command code on the console next to Picard.

Face set in a tight line, Picard returns his attention to the monitor.

"And celebrating," Jack continues, pulling up the latest diagnostics on the display panel. "Guess what? We're having a baby! I'm going to be a dad!"

Face falling, Picard feels a chill reverberate down his spine,. Of course he had been prepared. He had not been able to stop thinking about it since Beverly had told him yesterday. But, to hear Jack say it aloud makes Beverly unilateral decision all the more real.

Looking at his best friend curiously, Jack abandons his inspection of the latest updates. "Jean-Luc?"

Mustering all his strength, Picard forces a smile, only hoping it looks genuine. "Congratulations. That's wonderful."

Satisfied, Jack grins. "Thanks. I'm a little surprised, but I'm excited.

"Congratulations." Picard swallows the hard lump in his throat threatening to rob his speech. "I'm certain…certain you will make a terrific father."

Beaming, Jack nods. "Thanks, man. Now, let's see where we're at this morning."

Picard can hardly concentrate on Jack's work. All he can he feel is the sharp, hot pain in his chest where Beverly's knife had struck him deep. This isn't right. This is his child. He should be celebrating with Beverly. He should be showing off. Jean-Luc has never been so broken in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Picard had been greatly anticipating his command of the Federation's new flagship, but since taking command of the Enterprise, their first mission at Farpoint Station had certainly given him a lot to think about. In his command chair on the Bridge, Picard rotates at the sound of the turbolift doors opening, and is surprised to find a child, a teenage boy, standing anxiously in the turbolift.

"Children are not allowed on the Bridge," grumbles Picard, a dull ache in his head.

An extremely familiar red-headed doctor in a standard duty uniform emerges from behind the adolescent boy, meeting Picard with a steady gaze. "Permission to report to the captain?"

Eyes dilating, Picard attempts to mask his surprise at seeing his old friend come one time lover. He had realized she would reporting in on Farpoint Station and had been acutely nervous. He hadn't relished the notion of serving with her, having her in such close proximity, but Admiral Wilson had hand-picked her as his Chief Medical Officer, and Picard had been left with little alternative but to accept her appointment. "Doctor Crusher."

Swallowing hard, Beverly maintains her eyes contact. "Captain. Sir, my son is not on the Bridge. He merely accompanied me on the turbolift."

"Your son?" Picard looks incredulously at the boy, unable to believe his eyes. His son. His son standing here in front of him for the first time in a decade. Not a small child but a growing teenager, developing into a young man.

Nodding Beverly softens. "His name's Wesley. You last saw him years ago when…" Unable to finish her sentence, Beverly trails off, averting her eyes.

Nodding his understanding, Picard pauses. Beverly doesn't need to remind him. He'll never forget. He won't allow himself to forget. He could never forget how he made a decision that put Jack Crusher in harm's way that fateful day, causing an accident that robbed Beverly of her husband and Wesley of the only father he had ever known. "Well, as long as he's here. I knew your father, Wesley. Want to look around?"

Stepping onto the Bridge, Wesley surveys the room in absolute awe and amazement, trying to soak everything in like a sponge.

"But, don't touch anything!" Picard warns the boy seriously. Softening, Picard gestures to his command chair invitingly. "Try it out."

Beverly watches her son taking in the entire scene, looking up at Picard in admiration and pointing out the controls on the console to demonstrate to the captain his comprehension and eagerness. She's proud to see her son so enthused and in his element, and yet it breaks her heart to see him with Picard. Beverly can see so much of Picard in the young man and she regrets that the two have been estranged for his entire life.

"How the hell do you know that, boy?" demands Picard, staring curiously at the boy.

"Perimeter alert, Captain!" Wesley announces suddenly.

"Wesley!" admonishes Beverly from above.

"I'm sorry," apologizes Wesley, torn and uncertain.

"You have a perimeter alert, sir," Worf advises Picard, unnecessarily.

"As my son tried to tell you!" adds Beverly, ducking into the turbolift with Wesley.

* * *  
Page Break

Startled, Beverly glances up from the monitor at the desk in the Chief Medical Officer's office to address the captain hovering around her door. "Can I help you, Captain?"

"I didn't want you thinking me harsh, cold blooded," Picard says by way of an opening.

Raising a brow, Beverly smiles. "Why, oh why, would I ever think that?"

Thoroughly uncomfortable and nervous, Picard pads over to her desk. "I didn't welcome you aboard personally, professionally. I made you come to me on the Bridge. I yelled at your son. Who, as you pointed out, was quite correct. He does seem to have a very good grasp of starship operations."

Grinning, Beverly decides to give a little. She'll need to be open and honest and forgiving if this is going to work. "You've just won his mother's heart, Captain."

Slightly relieved, Picard almost smiles. "Ah, but, now, your assignment here. I would consider and approve a transfer for you."

Dejected, Beverly nearly frowns. No, he can't do that. She needs to be here. They need to make this work. For Wesley. "Oh. You consider me unqualified?"

Shaking his head, Picard smiles. "Hardly. Your service record shows you're just the Chief Medical Officer I want."

Bracing herself for the inevitable conversation, Beverly give him the opportunity. "Then you must object to me personally?"

Frustrated, Picard stammers. "I'm trying to be considerate of your feelings, Doctor. For you to work with a commanding officer who would continually remind you of a terrible personal tragedy…"

Summoning her resolve, Beverly sits tall. "If I had had any objections to serving with you, I wouldn't have requested this assignment, Captain."

Flabbergasted, Picard regards her incredulously. "You requested this posting?"

Swallowing hard, Beverly gazes at him openly. "Jean-Luc, it's been ten years. It's time to bury the past and start a future."

Averting his eyes, Picard crosses his arms over his chest. "Beverly…"

Rising out of her chair, Beverly circumnavigates her desk and walks over to Picard. "Wesley is fifteen years-old. He needs his father."

"His father is dead," retorts Picard bitterly, unable to look Beverly in the eyes. "I killed him."

Grasping his arm, Beverly's eyes flash with anger. "Stop it, Jean-Luc. That is not true. You've wallowed in guilt and self-pity for a decade. It's time to climb out of purgatory and join your family."

Stiff as a board, Jean-Luc casts his eyes on the floor, his lips set in a line. "I don't deserve a family. Not after what we did. I betrayed my best friend. And then I murdered him."

Beverly grips his face between her hands and turns him to face her, capturing his haunted gaze. "You know that's not true. You had to make a difficult command decision, something you're trained and experienced to do. It was an accident, Jean-Luc. Stop blaming yourself."

Sighing profoundly, Jean-Luc swallows the hard lump in his throat. "You came here because you want Wesley to know the truth?" A decade ago, after they had memorialized Jack Crusher, Beverly had asked Jean-Luc that they be open and honest about their past and encourage a relationship between the young Wesley and his biological father. Picard had refused, overcome with grief and guilt over their past transgression and what he perceived as his own culpability in Jack's death. Picard had felt ten years ago that Wesley had only known Jack as his father and the boy would be better off imagining his father as a fallen hero instead of the workhorse older captain who had cheated with his mother. Perhaps even more, Picard did not feel he deserved a relationship with either Beverly or Wesley after everything that had transpired, and had isolated himself, focusing only on his command.

Dropping her hands to his shoulders, Beverly nods. "Jean-Luc, your son needs you."

"Beverly," Jean-Luc protests, his resolve weakening as she kneads his shoulders.

Eyes boring into his, Beverly nearly begs. "Jean-Luc, he's your perfect progeny. He's crazy smart, so smart I can hardly handle it. He's restless, bored. Jean-Luc, I need you. He's becoming a man, and I want him to have your guidance."

Thoroughly taken aback, Jean-Luc actually smiles. "You want me to guide him?"

"Of course," Beverly practically laughs, her hands slipping down to his chest. "You're a wonderful man, Jean-Luc. I know you'll be an amazing father."

Seemingly considering her words, Jean-Luc nods. Perhaps having Beverly and the boy on the Enterprise won't be as terrifying as he had imagined. "Uh…very well. In that case, welcome aboard, Doctor."

Thoroughly pleased and relieved, Beverly presses her lips to his cheek. "Thank you, Captain. Let's do dinner. We have some catching up to do."


End file.
